


Petrichor

by NaughtyKitteh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyKitteh/pseuds/NaughtyKitteh
Summary: There's just something about the smell of rain.





	1. Broken-Hearted Savior 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is not supposed to be a story! It's a random collection of fucked up shit in my head. Graphic rape scenes and violence and smut for the hell of it. Related chapters will share names.
> 
> Well, hell, the damn thing turned into a story when I didn't mean for it to. So Blurred Lines is reposted by itself.

There's something about the smell of rain.

People often talk about the sounds it makes - pounding on the roof, pattering against the glass, dripping from the trees, and the way it lands with a splat in leaves collecting beneath heavy branches. They talk of how it looks as it falls too, describing the drops as heavy sheets or a hanging mist or anything in between.

But the _smell_. Man, that's where it's at! After a good, early-morning rain, everything smells clean, like the Earth herself took a bath.

Now, I'm not saying rain always creates a good smell. In fact, sometimes fresh rain stinks. When it's been muggy all day so that walking feels more like swimming through the air, the afternoon shower that _should_ cool everything off just adds to the misery. While bad enough on its own, that don't say shit about how a summer afternoon rain can smell. The various oils and fluids that vehicles need to run drip to the road whether they're moving or sitting still, and as the hot sun causes the newly fallen rain to evaporate, the already humid air tastes strongly of chemical waste.

On a day like today, when the oppressive heat feels like it's never going to abate, rain is the last thing I want to see. I would never have thought the smell of hot asphalt after a rain could get any worse, but that was before finding my face pressed up against it. With the rough surface right under my nose, there is no escaping the smell. It burns the tender skin at the back of my throat and makes my eyes water.

It doesn't help that there's a knee pressing into my back or weight from some unknown source being applied to my head. The recent rain hadn't fallen heavily enough to really soak into everything, and the dirt that's in front of my face is dry enough to be disturbed by my breaths. This doesn't help my throat at all, but I can't turn my head away without leaving behind a few layers of skin.

I whimper and gasp in another lungful of dust and foul air, trying not to cough. "Get off!"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" one of them screams from somewhere off to my right.

"I can't breathe," I protest.

"If you're talkin', you're fucking breathing, so shut your God damn mouth."

This isn't happening! It can't be. I'm not sure how many of them there are, but I've counted at least 4 different voices so far. It's hard to pay attention to something like that when I'm face-down in an abandoned parking lot that's been baking in the sun all day. The heat is burning my chest through the thin fabric of my shirt, and I cry out as I feel my toenail tear. The thought that I'd picked a bad day to wear sandals passes through my mind. What I really need right now are some heavy boots - preferably with thick heals and steel toes. I'm no dummy; I know what they want from me, but I'm not about to give it to them. Ignoring my throbbing toe, I try a second time to get my feet under me.

My face explodes with pain, and my nose grinds against the ground when the back of my head is impacted. I shriek as I'm hit again, and then a third time. Each time, the pain of the initial impact is made worse by the tearing of my skin as my face scrapes against the rocks. I try to raise my hands to protect my face, but they're being restrained.

Something warm is in my eyes, obscuring my vision, and the dust is making me need to cough again, but now my head is in agony, and if I were to cough, it feels like that would cause it to explode just from the pressure.

The ride here had been awful. Thinking myself perfectly safe in the middle of the day, I'd been walking home alone when the van had pulled alongside me. I'd had no time to react before a cloth was being pressed against my face, and a sickly sweet scent filled my mouth and nose. A second later, everything had faded away. I'd awoken alone in the back of the van, being bounced and jostled as it seemed to aim for every pothole on the road.

I'd considered demanding my release, but the sound of male voices and laughter coming from the front cab had told me doing so would earn more laughter, but certainly not my freedom. My options appeared to be jumping from a moving vehicle or staying with my new pals to see what kinds of fun things they had planned for me.

Yeah, thanks, but I think I'll take my chances with some road-rash.

It hadn't mattered what I'd tried; the doors had been locked from the outside and couldn't be opened from inside. I'd checked as well as I could in the dim light, but there had been no handles or mechanisms on the doors at all. Once I was certain they wouldn't open, I set about failing to smash the windows.

Despite all my efforts, the doors had remained closed, the windows intact, and I had remained trapped inside. The windows (which must've been made from some crazy space-age shit, I mean, what the fuck?) hadn't even cracked. They had been coated with black paint (on the outside, of course), so my only light had been through the cracks in the door frame, but I'd been grateful to have that much.

Soon after the van had jounced to a stop, I'd seen the shadow of movement outside and crouched down, prepared to launch myself to freedom the moment the door opened. The sliver of light had dimmed completely, and then abruptly the cabin was filled with a blinding light. I hadn't paused and had thrown myself toward the light with all my strength.

"Well, hello, my lovely! Look at you, leaping right into my arms." The man had laughed as I'd struggled in his grip and attempted to get an arm free to smack him right across his ugly face, but he'd crushed his mouth against mine. His breath had stank of beer and tobacco and weed, and I'd groaned in disgust as his tongue had pressed against my lips. My head shook back and forth as I refused to allow him entry, but he hadn't cared. The pig had grabbed my head in his calloused hands and ran his wide, flat tongue up one cheek while his buddies laughed.

I'm not sure what all happened next. I hit him, I think, or tried to at least, but I'd been swinging wildly, so who knows? My fists, knees, and feet had impacted something several times, evoking a few curses and braying laughs. In the end, it hadn't mattered. I had still ended up where I now lay, face down on the asphalt, with my face being cut by the rocks, and my breath being squeezed out of me. My shoulders are on fire as my arms are wrenched behind me, and I plea for them to let me go.

"Stop your fucking whining. You better knock that pussy bullshit off right now."

"No!" I twist and writhe, trying to get an arm free.

The one pressing his knee into my back leans close to my ear and whispers, "Yeah, baby, that's it. You fight all you want. I like a filly with a little spirit."

"Yeah, well, I don't, so go ahead and get all that fight out of her for me. When it's my turn, she'd better behave."

"I don't even know why you bother, man. You want a lazy fuck, just go pick up some Gerrys from the nursing home."

"Aw, sick, man! I want her cooperative. I never said I wanted her half dead."

"Not yet, anyway," one of them says with a low chuckle.

Fuck.

Oh, fuck.

Not good. Not good at all!

"Don't knock it 'till you try it. Them old bats'd probably be so grateful for a little action, they won't even care about your itty, bitty, baby dicky, but I guess it's a good thing they won't be able to see good enough to laugh at it!"

"Fuck you, man."

"No thanks. I don't play with children."

"Go fuck yourself, then, shit-for-brains!"

"At least I got brains, dickless."

"You seem to be runnin' your fuckin' mouth a lot today. How about you come suck on this and just try to call me dickless with my cock shoved down your throat."

"Will you two knock it off?"

"He started it!" "He started it!"

"If you're done being children, maybe you can bring her inside? I'm ready to get this show on the road. Besides, we've got a schedule to keep."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little help, Lonnie. She's about knocked me off three times now. I let her up, you guys are gonna have to be the ones catchin' her."

"And I thought you said you liked a little fight in your fillies."

"Well, yeah, but this one needs a bridle first."

"Oh my _Gawd,_ you are such a pussy! Why aren't we taking him out back and fucking him, huh, Lonnie? Why go through all the trouble of finding us a whore when we've got our own little bitch right here?"

"Well, I can't run with this hard-on, man."

The one he'd been bickering with lowers his voice suggestively and says, "Really? So that means you'll be easier to catch, huh? Lucky me! I get to fuck two bitches today! Woo!"

The pressure abruptly lifts from my back and head, but I'm temporarily stunned by the relief of being able to _breathe_ , and can't move. My moment of immobility over, I push myself away from the ground with every intention of sprinting away from my captors. The two bickering morons are rolling on the ground in front of me, punching each other's sides in jabs that are clearly not meant to cause true harm. I see them in a flash as my eyes fix on the trees. The parking lot where the van had come to rest isn't all that large, but it may as well be miles to the tree line, and they are far too sparse to offer any protection.

Before I can turn to look in the other direction, a fourth man grabs me by my arms. His fingertips dig in all the way to the nerve, and I feel an electric jolt go from my bicep to my fingertips. It leaves behind an unpleasant tingling numbness, and I wonder if that will go away after he releases my arm.

I try to bite him, but he laughs and spreads my arms farther apart so I can't reach. The back of my head is already killing me from where they'd hit it earlier, but I aim for the sound of his laugh and slam my head backward into his face. Something crunches. It isn't my head, but _fuck!_ That shit hurt!

"Ow! Oh, you fucking _bitch!"_

He drops me and staggers around, clutching his bleeding nose. This time, I don't hesitate and swerve around the dickless morons who are sitting on the ground, gaping at their friend. The one called Lonnie catches me before I can get too far. He grabs me around the waist and lifts me into the air, but my arms are free, and I turn and begin to pummel his head and kick him wherever I can land a blow. I try to aim for his crotch, but my position is off, so I just settle for landing as many hits as I can get.

The morons finally get off their asses and one grabs my arms while the other grabs my legs. He earns a kick in his mouth for his troubles, but I don't have a chance against the three of them, and the man whose nose I bloodied is mouth breathing heavily as he stares at me. He spits and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He fingers the bridge, wincing while he wiggles his nose.

"It ain't broke, but you're gonna pay for that."

Warmth trickles down by my ear as I try to see around the sticky shit in my eyes. "I'll have to try harder next time."

He hawks up another wad of bloody phlegm onto the ground between us. "Take her inside."

My efforts to free my arms and legs only earn laughter from the three men holding me. They head for the only building, and I hear metal clanking and clicking as they undo the locks. They flip on the lights, and I'm treated to a sight that makes me scream and struggle harder. There are things dangling from the ceiling and a dozen cameras on tripods surrounding a bed with a metal frame. The mattress is thin and frayed and covered in what looks like rust spots, but I am sure is more likely to be blood. To one side is a row of metal bars that I only realize form a cage when they throw me into it. The door shuts with a finality to the clank, as though by locking me in, they've already killed me. As I look around the room while they insult and shove each other, I wish that were true. Whatever they have planned for me, I'm not likely to enjoy it.


	2. Broken-Hearted Savior 2

Lonnie returns with a cloth and thrusts it toward the bars. "Wash your face. There's a toilet and sink by the mirror. I recommend you go ahead and piss and shit while you've got the chance." When I tell him he can go to hell, he says, "It'll hurt less if you do it now."

I don't take the cloth from him, so he tosses it at my face and turns impassively away.

Wincing away from the sting of where the cloth impacts my cuts, I catch it before it can hit the ground. Feeling dazed and having the vague impression that my face would hurt less if I washed it, I do as I'm told and limp over to the sink. I can't bear to look in the mirror and try not to cry as I rinse the blood from the cloth until at last I'm mostly clean and the water is clear. My face still fucking hurts, but when I look in the mirror, I'm somewhat relieved to see the cuts aren't deep, though I'll have an ugly bruise tomorrow.

If I live to see tomorrow.

Right now, my prospects for that aren't seeming all that good.

Although I've washed my face as he'd suggested, I don't want to use the toilet for the simple reason that he'd said I should, but my stomach is watery with fear, they aren't looking, and I really, _really_ need to go, so I do as he said a second time, cursing myself for being weak as I do.

At the sound of the toilet flushing, they break away from where they had been gathered around a cluster of computers and stare with broad grins in my direction.

"Tell me, little girl," Bloody Nose says. "Would you like to play with us?"

I shake my head in a definitive no.

"Aw, don't be like that, baby," says Dickless. "We promise to be nice."

"Go to hell," I say. "I'm not playing into whatever sicko shit you're planning, so you may as well kill me or let me go."

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" asks Shit-For-Brains.

"Look around, sweetheart," Lonnie says. "We're miles and miles from anywhere. No one ever comes 'round here 'cept for us. The doors are bolted shut, and there's no windows. You're fucked, sugar."

"Not yet, she's not!"

A ripple of laughter passes among them.

"Feel free to fight me," says Shit-For-Brains. "But I'm opening this door, and you're coming with me."

Dickless holds up a rod of some kind and says, "Now, I can chase you over there with this, or you can go on your own. The choice is yours. But you _will_ get on the bed we've prepared for you." My face is on fire, my toe feels like I ripped it half off, and my body already aches all over. I don't relish the idea of being hurt more, but if I do what they say _now,_ I'll be paying for it and soon.

He presses a button on the side of the rod, and I jump as sparks arc from the tip. It makes an awful sound, like an angry bee or a rattlesnake, and I have no doubt that the sting from being touched with it would be worse than either of those creatures.

His chuckle is low and sinister, and tears fall from my eyes as I make myself step forward. I'm trembling all over, but I'm so afraid of the thing he's holding that it seems better to cooperate, no matter what that will mean later.

Shit-For-Brains grabs my arm and yanks me from the cage. As we get closer to the bed, my fear of _it_ grows until I couldn't care less what they are holding. There is nothing worth willingly getting onto it. I yank my arm free and bolt toward the door.

My sandaled feet hit the concrete with stinging slaps, and my toe is killing me, and I'm sure they must be right behind me, so I ignore my feet and put on a burst of speed. I don't just reach the door; I _crash_ into it. My momentum carries me right up against the heavy doors so that on impact, I stagger back a couple of steps. I'm back at the door and groping for the handle an instant later. My breaths are coming in stupid gasping sobs, like crying is going to help anything at this point, but damn it, the fucking door won't fucking open! It's bolted shut, but _how?_

I glance behind me to see how close they are, and they're standing around me in a loose semi-circle wearing matching smirks. Dickless is hitting the palm of his hand with the spark-throwing-rod, and he blows me a kiss with a laugh.

"Didn't I tell you it was locked?" Lonnie asks in a mocking voice before swinging his hand in a wide arc that impacts my already cut and bruised face.

While I'm reeling from the ringing in my ears that the slap had caused, I fall to the floor with a shriek as Dickless nudges me with the rod. The pain I'd thought I'd been in may as well have been a loving kiss when compared to the fire that now ignites within my very veins.

He must not have held it against me for more than a second, because as soon as I collapse, the fire becomes residual. My muscles are trembling with reaction to remembered pain, but the source is no longer there. I lay on the floor and stare up at them in terror as Dickless squats down close to me. He takes a long pull from a foul-smelling cigarette in his other hand and blows the smoke in my face.

I hold my breath as the stench washes over me. I turn away from his leer, and my eyes land on his crotch. His legs are spread for balance as he rocks slightly on the balls of his feet, and I can't help but to think that his other balls have made a nice target of themselves. Fuck whatever they'll do to me for this, I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by.

My back is against the door, and I use it as leverage. My leg kicks out with the kind of strength and precision my childhood ballet teacher had been certain I would never obtain. Dickless (who apparently isn't ball-less) screams, grabs his crotch, and collapses beside me. He is wheezing curses as I scramble between the others' legs, using their distraction with their amusement over their friend's fate to seek some other way out. Every place has a back door, doesn't it?

_Doesn't it?!_

I stumble to a halt when I'm halfway between them and the bed. My eyes dart frantically from wall to wall, but there are no windows, and the only apparent door is the one we came in through, the one they are gathered around, the one bolted tight against my escape.

"Well, that was fun."

I turn to see Shit-For-Brains walking toward me. Behind him, Dickless tries to clutch his balls, keep ahold of his stick, cuss at me, and rise to his feet all at the same time.

"Now, we've got other toys to play with if you'd like. Before we reach the end of them, I guarantee you you'll be begging him to use his happy stick instead."

I back away slowly, only too aware that doing so is taking me closer to the dreaded bed. My knees hit it, and I sit automatically.

"Good girl," he says with a leer.

"Please," I whisper. I don't think for even a moment that it will work, and I don't want to degrade myself by begging, but I have to ask. I have to try! "Please don't do this. I-I-I won't say anything. I swear! You can - "

"What? We can let you go? Oh, I don't think so pussycat. You're here until we're done. But if you behave, you can walk away from here alive, after."

"If she can walk! Fucking bitch!" Dickless screams and then groans, "Oh, my nuts. Man, fuck."

"Take your clothes off."

"No."

Shit-For-Brains crosses his arms and smirks. "What good will they do you after I've torn them off, eh? You're gettin' naked one way or another. It's up to you if you wanna stay that way."

Dickless makes it into one of the chairs at the computers and sits gingerly. "You're gonna wish you'd never done that. Man, _fuck,_ but I hate gettin' kicked in the nuts."

"What? And you assholes think I want what you're planning?" To my dismay, tears of anger fill my eyes. They are sure to take it as a sign of weakness and fear (and I am afraid. so very afraid) but that's not why they're falling. I'm livid! They have no right to do this to me!

"So, what's it gonna be?" Lonnie asks as he finishes fiddling with the last of the cameras. "You gonna strip for us like a good girl, or you gonna make us tear those clothes off you piece by piece? I'm hopin' it's the second choice, cause that sounds like _lots_ of fun."

I'm trapped in this room in the middle of nowhere with four men who are much stronger than me and armed with things I'd rather not know exist. My fingers shaking with shame and fear, I reach up and begin to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"Yeah," says Shit-For-Brains as he quickly pulls his shirt over his head and kicks his shoes off. He snags them off the floor and chucks them across the room. His pants and belt follow suit. Shit-For-Brains is standing in front of me in just his boxers, but they are jutting out in front of him as his dick strains against the fabric.

Panic gets the better of me again, and I shake my head, cry, "No!" and attempt to dive over the bed. He catches me by my ankle while the other three do nothing except watch and laugh. As I'm being dragged backwards on my stomach, one fingernail tears away when I clutch at the mattress. Ignoring the flare of pain, I flip myself over and swing the leg he isn't holding as hard as I can at his head.

"Ow! Fuck!"

The others laugh harder as I scramble to my feet and try to run a third time. Shit-For-Brains catches me easily and throws me back onto the bed. It's hard and thin and the springs poke my back when he lands on top of me.

I'm saying the word _no_ repeatedly, but I can't stop, and they don't seem to care. I look up as I hear a metallic snick and feel something cold and hard press into my wrist.

"There!" He sits back and grins in triumph. The expression on his face is almost childlike in his pleasure, but he is sitting on my bare stomach with his erection pointing at my face.

I tug on the cuff only hard enough to confirm that the other end is firmly attached to the metal frame of the bed.

Shit-For-Brains shimmies down my legs and grabs the waistband of my shorts. He swings his leg over me so that he's kneeling beside me and can finish removing my shorts, and then my panties. Now I'm completely naked with one arm handcuffed to the bed.

He pulls off his boxers and his erection springs free. It bobs and weaves, and I shy away from it, terrified. I haven't seen a man like that before, and it's much larger than I thought it would be.

"No. No, no, no, no, _please!"_ I give a wordless cry as he spreads my legs and pulls me close to him.

He doesn't say anything, just holds me in place with one hand while the other traces my slit. I turn my face away in shame as he begins to probe with his fingers. My legs are twitching in reaction, and I can't help but to let out a wail when he spreads me apart.

"Are you a virgin, little girl?" he asks quietly.

I shake my head, but my trembling lips tell him the truth.

"No way! No fucking way! Man, you get all the luck."

"Like you could do anything about it right now anyway when you can barely stand up straight, much less get your dick up."

"Man, fuck off! See how eager you are to fuck after getting your nuts crushed. Fucking bitch. Ugh."

Shit-For-Brains ignores them, but continues to run light fingers between my legs. After three or four passes, he turns to he friends. "Go jerk off elsewhere. You'll get your turn with her later." They scowl, but he motions with his head and they wander away toward the computers. The screens flicker to life, and I see images of me, from a dozen different angles. I don't want to see that, and my eyes squeeze shut tight.

His fingers are moving again. I flinch and squirm as one pushes into me.

"Holy fuck, you're tight. I never fucked a virgin before. Shit, that's just my finger, and I can barely get it in. Baby, you better relax or I'm gonna rip you up. Come on, now. This is happening. Just let it happen. I could make you enjoy it if you'd let me."

My traitorous voice has a stupid tremble in it when I say, "You're going to rape me, and then your friends are, too. You're an even bigger moron than you look if you think for even a second I'm gonna like it."

"Eh, suit yourself."

With that, I feel a new pressure, one similar to but different from his fingers. I whimper and pull away from it, but he holds me in place, and where can I go anyway? The pressure builds, and I continue to squirm as he grunts. Abruptly, the pressure changes slightly, and I scream as he pushes into me.

I pant when the pressure is removed almost immediately.

"Now, that was just my tip, baby. You wanna think about relaxing?"

He doesn't give me the chance to answer before he's pushing against me again. I clutch at the chain on the cuff with that hand while my free hand balls into a fist. With all my strength, I hit him square in his nose, and he falls off the bed, clutching his face.

"God **dammit!** You really are a fucking bitch. God!" He wipes the blood away with the palm of his hand as it drips from his nose. He stands up and scowls down at me, then takes his bloody palm and rubs it all over my face.

Disgusted, I try to twist away, but he keeps smearing that nasty shit on me. The bed dips and squeaks as he climbs back on and straddles me. This time, he grabs my arm as it swings toward him and forces it above my head by the other one. He leans over my head and fiddles with something, and then my other wrist is secured in a cuff that matches the first one.

Apparently satisfied, he wipes his hand across his face once more to check that the bleeding had stopped (it has) and shifts himself down. He spreads my legs, pulls me close to him, and lines himself up.

I'm sure that crying and begging will only turn them on, but I can't help it and plea for him to stop.

The pressure is back, worse than before, and I let out a piercing scream as his dick forces its way up into me.

"Oh, God, yes. Holy _fuck_ you are tight."

The pressure changes as he pulls away a little and then returns when he pushes farther. I can't breathe, and each time he pushes into me a little deeper, I feel something tearing.

 _"Stop!_ Ah, God, it _hurts!_ Stop, _please,_ stop!"

He grunts and says, "Fuck, baby, I'm not even halfway. Come on, baby, you can take me."

He withdraws completely, and I gasp in relief. My insides are burning, and I can't imagine why anyone would ever want to do this for fun. My relief is short-lived as he was only repositioning himself and me. He pushes my thighs farther apart, spreads his knees for better balance, and puts his tip against me.

"Alright, sweetheart. Just relax now, cause I'm going all the way in."

I try not to tense, but I do anyway and feel myself being ripped in half as he buries his dick inside me. My throat hurts from the scream he forces from me. I can't catch my breath, can't breathe in at all. His foul breath is in my face as he pants and begins to push his groin against mine. He's already in all the way; what the fuck is he trying to do?

I manage to suck in a lungful of air and try not to cry in pain. Suddenly he's gone, and I start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, don't you start that bullshit now," he says. I look between us to where he's lining himself up again. His dick is coated in red, and I nearly puke when I realize it's my blood. I hold my breath in expectation of the pain, and he says, "You're tensing again, baby. Relax or it'll hurt."

I want to come up with a cutting coherent response, but he's thrusting his dick into me again. All I can do is struggle to breathe around the sobs that are tearing from me.

"It hurts!" I manage to scream. "Stop it!"

"Oh, _fuck,"_ he groans as I try to buck him off me. "Yeah, baby, just like that. Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uhn!"

He grabs me by the waist and begins to yank me onto his dick while he slams his hips forward into me. He hasn't given me enough room and my arms are being yanked by the cuffs. It feels like they're being torn off while I'm knifed repeatedly between my legs. Screaming only makes him thrust harder. I can't believe how much it hurts and try to distract myself from what's being done to me.

I'm on the beach.

"Uhn!"

I'm floating in a cool pool on a hot day.

"Uhn!"

I'm safe in my bed and this is all just a bad dream.

"Uhhnnnggggoooohh, Goooooood, fffuuuuh, uh, unnnnck!"

His hips jerk erratically, and I feel a pulsing deep inside me.

And he's gone.

I'm a bloody, sobbing mess chained onto the bed where I was just filmed being raped while he stands beside me, slightly wobbly. He's holding onto the frame muttering, "Holy fuck. That. Fuck. Wow. Holy fuck."

"My turn!" Bloody Nose says in a overly cheerful voice.


	3. Broken-Hearted Savior 3

"No. No, no, no." I squirm away from the approaching man. His nose is slightly swollen, but the blood is gone from his face. After what Shit-For-Brains just did to me, I'm even more frightened of his engorged cock.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks with a lazy laugh as I pull my legs up to myself and try to scoot away. I don't bother to answer and try again to distract myself, but he's not having that and brutally pinches and twists my nipples. I shriek and he grins. "That got your attention, huh?"

"Please, please, please, please," I chant as he climbs on top of me.

"Yeah, baby, that's right. Beg for it."

"No, please _don't!"_

His hands lock onto my ankles and start twisting and pushing on them. My legs aren't meant to be bent like that, and I try to get into a less painful angle. Without warning, he starts slapping the backs of my thighs, and I yelp with surprise, more than pain. My surprise loosenes my muscles, and he's able to push my knees to where he wants them: by my ears.

I'm folded in half, and I had thought I hadn't been able to breathe before!

He lines himself up as I'm trying to gasp in a single breath of air, but as soon as I manage to inhale, he thrusts hard, burying himself inside me. The breath I'd taken in is let out in a high scream.

"Come on, baby, you know you like it."

He's bouncing on me, shoving my thighs into my chest while his iron hands grind the bones in my ankles together. My head swims from lack of oxygen, and I stop fighting, grateful for the blackness that threatens to swallow me and take me away from the hell I've been thrust into.

"Oh, no you don't." Abruptly, he's out of me, and I automatically breathe in relief. I instantly regret breathing when he repositions both of us and begins thrusting again. He's groping me as he thrusts, and as he builds up speed, he begins to talk. "Yeah, baby. That's right. Uhn. Yeah. Take it. Take me all. In. Yeah. Right in there. Fuck. Oh, God, fuck! Uhn. Yeah. Uhn. That's it. _Uhn!_ Fuck! Oh, God, yes. Take it, bitch! Yeah! _Yeah! Guh! Ah, FUUUUUUCKYEAH!_ Oh. Oh. Uh. Oh. Fuck."

He's panting, his face inches from mine, his entire body trembling as he slowly pulls out of me.

"God _damn_ , but that was hot. Fuck."

I don't bother moving. There are still two more of them, and I have no doubt that Dickless will find some way to satisfy himself if he can't get it up by the time Lonnie is done. His face is hard as he stares down at me and slowly unbuttons his shirt. I close my eyes and turn my head away. It doesn't matter how I tell myself not to give them the satisfaction of any reaction, I still shudder when he runs his fingers over my bare skin.

Lonnie grabs my waist and rolls me over. My hands are cuffed to the frame at the same point, so my arms aren't twisted as I lay on my stomach. The bed dips with his weight as he crawls on top of me. His knee forces my legs apart, and as soon as he is kneeling between them, he grabs my hips and raises me so I'm on my knees.

"God, that's a beautiful sight," he says. "Are the camera's getting this?"

"Fuck yeah..."

"Good. Shit. Oh, fuck, this is gonna be good." Lonnie's hands are groping my ass, kneading my cheeks and sliding between my thighs. His fingers push roughly into me, making me cry out in pain. He takes them out, and I hear him sigh and a nasty, wet, squishy sound before I feel his fingers probing me again.

I'm trying not to react. I'm trying to ignore what's being done to me (what's **been** done to me!) as his fingers dip in and smear their juices and my blood all over me.

Rough fingers dig into my hips as he probes. My teeth grind together and my eyes squeeze shut. I'm wondering why he's pushing against me so far away from where the others went when my eyes fly open in sudden realization.

_"NO!"_

I fling myself forward, away from his probing cock, but he lands on top of me and twines his arms around mine. I'm already chained to the bed; it's not like I can really _go_ anywhere, but now I can barely move, and his hips are pushing against me.

"Heh, heh, heh," he says low into my ear. "I feel you trembling, baby girl. Do you think you feel me now? I don't. I think you're about to, though. Yeah. You're gonna feel every inch of me up there."

His hips are swiveling and grinding against my ass, and I feel the sharp prodding of his cock with every movement. His hands lock around my forearms and he pulls us both onto our knees in one quick jerk. He's bent over my back, but he lets my arms go and sits upright, with his rough fingers gripping my hips a second time. My cheeks are spread too far, the skin at the top feels like it's going to tear, and the sharp jabbing of his dick presses against my ass.

"Invasive, isn't it? You're all spread out on display, every bit of you being preserved for posterity." He laughs sharply and snorts. He's slowly rocking his hips, pressing against, but not yet into me. "So few people realize just how sensitive the anus is. And for a guy built like me, pussies just don't go deep enough to fit me all. Baby, I'd hate for you to miss out on even one millimeter of my thick dick, so I'm gonna do you a favor, and fuck you hard where the sun don't shine."

Terrified, my eyes wide and my hands gripping the edge of the mattress, I try to breathe. There's a terrible, sharp pressure against my ass. My body automatically fights it, the muscles squeezing tight to keep him out, but his fingers keep my cheeks spread wide and the persistent pressure of his cock inevitably wins. My ass opens, and he slides in.

A scream of horror tears from me. My throat burns from the pain of it, but that is nothing compared to what I'm feeling behind me. The pressure never eases as he steadily forces his cock deeper into me.

Invasive is the word he'd used, and I can't think of a better one. I feel him in me in a way I hadn't felt the others. They had hurt, they had been rough and fast, but _this!_ I feel his cock pushing in, the friction against my anus creates a tearing and burning sensation. But I also feel his cock pushing _in_ , and the pressure inside me from the thing that shouldn't be there grows.

Briefly, it eases as he backs up, but I have enough experience now after the other two to know that he's just going to press in again, and farther.

I'm right, and after pulling almost all the way out, his hips jerk forward, and his cock pushes deep into me. I'm screaming, nearly incoherent with the pain as he repeats the motion again and again and again. Finally, his hips are flush against me and every inch of his massive cock is buried in my ass.

"Oh, fuck, yes."

I cry out in shocked relief as he withdraws completely, but he's back immediately and his hands on my hips pull me back against him as he pushes forward. He's grunting in time with his thrusts. My mouth is wide in a silent scream, but my eyes are shut tight. They fly open when hard fingers clench in my hair and a hard dick pushes itself into my open mouth. I'm choking as one of them begins thrusting down my throat. I want to push him away, but my hands are chained to the bed. His fists in my hair pull my head forward in time with Lonnie's thrusts behind me so that I'm pulled and pushed forward onto his dick.

I can't breathe and try to spit him out. My head shakes back and forth, and I gag.

"Don't you dare fucking puke," he says, and I recognize Dickless's voice. "You swallow all my cock baby while you take him up your ass. Yeah! Mm! Yeah! Mm! Kiss the base, baby. That's right. Rub your nose in my pubes. Fuck yeah. Swallow! That's right, bitch, swallow me down!"

He's screaming at me and I can't breathe and _fuck_ my ass hurts, and I'm coughing, but if I puke he says he's going to kill me slowly, but I can't fucking _breathe!_

The dick is abruptly gone from my mouth. My lungs are burning, my throat is burning, my _ass_ is burning, but as I pant and gasp for oxygen, I'm struck with the realization that this probably isn't even the worst of what they have in mind. Who knows how long they plan on keeping me here? The cage I'd been in earlier tells me they've kept other women here for long enough that they'd needed to install a toilet.

Hard fingers grab my chin and force my face up. Dickless is sneering at me. His dick is in his other hand, and he's fisting it, twisting and pulling it as he points the end at my face.

"Open wide, cause here I come!"

The fingers press hard against my jaw, forcing my mouth open again. He shoves it into the back of my throat just as he gives a groan and some foul shit squirts out the end and into my mouth. As I start to gag, he forces my mouth closed and pinches my nose.

"Nu _-huh!_ Swallow it down, baby."

I have no choice. It's that or inhale it if he ever lets go, and my mouth works as my stomach fights to reject what's being forced into it. All this time, Lonnie hasn't stopped pounding into my ass. When Dickless lets go of my face, I struggle to breathe. Lonnie's pumping is getting faster, his hips connecting with my cheeks with loud slaps. It hurts so much I can't help it, I'm crying out in time with his thrusts, even though it's encouraging him.

"Oh, yeah. You like it up your ass, don't you? Feels good doesn't it? Having me all the way up that hole, filling you, fucking you, oh, yeah, you love it, don't you?"

_"No!"_

"No? Oh, I guess you want it harder, then, huh?"

The scream that tears from my throat as he begins to thrust into me harder than ever sounds strangely metallic. I gasp for breath to scream again, but the metallic screeching goes on. Lonnie stops thrusting with his cock buried in my ass.

"What the _fuck!"_

My eyes open, and I catch a glimpse of the other three looking toward the door with their mouths gaping open. My head twists to see what has their attention just in time to see the wall being peeled back like someone was ripping a page from a notebook. The metal wall might as well have been made of paper to the being I glimpse as he's silhouetted in the opening he's created.

I'm no longer the one screaming in pain and fear. The man I'd glimpsed is suddenly behind Shit-For-Brains, and it almost looks like he's giving him a hug, but for the expression of fear and horror that is on the asshole's face. Shit-For-Brains is clawing at the arms which are wrapped around his torso, and the man behind him bends to press his lips against Shit-For-Brains's throat.

I'm in too much shock to take pleasure out of the scream that fucker lets out, but his body hits the floor with a satisfying thud after the scream dies off into a choked gurgle. I get my first good look at the new man. He has wild red hair, and when his eyes meet mine, I'm shocked to see they match his hair. His facial expression is terrible to behold as his eyes lift from mine to the man behind me with his dick still buried in my ass.

"Get your hands off her," the red-eyed man growls.

As Lonnie scrambles off me and the bed, Dickless and Bloody Nose charge the intruder. One lands on his back with a yell while the other hits him across the face with his happy stick. The wood vibrates on impact, and Dickless drops it with a pained cry, but the red-eyed man doesn't even blink. He reaches behind him almost lazily, and lifts Bloody Nose from off his back like the big man weighes no more than a feather.

It only occurs to me that he's holding him by his hair when Bloody screams for him to let go of it.

"My hair! Ow! Fuck, let go of my hair, you shit! Fuck!"

I don't see it, but somehow, Bloody goes from dangling by his hair in the red-eyed man's grasp, to being gripped around the throat.

"Is this better?" The man's voice is soft, almost like a caress. Bloody's response is a gurgle, but the man laughs grimly as though he understands what Bloody means and for some reason says, "No, I don't think I will."

Bloody swings his legs, trying to kick the man, but the impacts seem to hurt _him_ instead.

Lonnie and Dickless edge toward the opening in the wall, but the red-eyed man pays them no attention. His gaze is fixed on the man he's holding. He's staring at him strangely, intently, as though he's watching something other than the man's face as it slowly turns from red, to purple, to blue. When he starts to spasm, the man pulls him into a tight hug, kisses his throat, and lets him fall to the floor where Shit-For-Brains already lies.


	4. Broken-Hearted Savior 4

I blink and he's gone.

What the fuck?

A scream from my right draws my attention, and I see Dickless in the man's grip.

And then it's just Lonnie. He's backing away slowly, alternately threatening, insulting, and pleading with the man, but they don't do him any more good than they had done for me. The red-eyed man flits around Lonnie, who collapses in a screaming heap.

_"IT BURNS! AAAHH!"_

Lonnie writhes on the floor, while the man nudges him onto his stomach. He cocks his head, leans down and presses a single finger carefully against Lonnie's spine. He screeches anew, but goes limp and stops moving. He doesn't stop screaming, but the man otherwise ignores him and leaves him there to, apparently, burn, though I can see no flames.

I'm still on my elbows and knees on the bed, when the man who definitely isn't a man approaches me. I'm frozen with terror. His inexplicable murders of the men who had captured me and the fact that he has left one of them screaming in agony make me fear him at least as much as the ones who can no longer threaten me.

He hasn't met my eyes since the first time, and seems almost diffident as he nears the bed. He's looking around, as though to look at anything other than me, but I can't take my eyes off him. There's blood on his mouth. He frowns and wipes it off, and I'm not sure, but I think I see him lick the blood from his finger.

I don't see him move, but he's standing beside me, looking away from me, and holding out my shirt. I stare at it blankly.

When I don't move, he says, "You should get dressed."

My muscles remember how to move at last, and I reach for the shirt, forgetting that I'm chained to the bed.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he says. He moves, I think, with a flicker that my eyes don't really see, and there's a squeak and a clink, and he's holding my shirt out again. "Here."

I look at my hands. The cuffs have been removed somehow. The metal pieces lay twisted out of shape on the floor by his feet.

I'm not chained to the bed anymore.

Fuck! I'm not fucking chained to the God damn bed anymore!

I scramble to a sitting position and snatch the shirt from him. My shaking fingers are trying to shove themselves through the sleeves as I watch him stroll away, casting his gaze about on the floor. He returns with the rest of my clothes and walks back to where Lonnie lies while I get dressed.

I'm afraid of him, but only because I don't know what he is. He's just saved me, killed three of the men who'd kidnapped and raped me, and is now watching impassively while the last one screams on the floor.

"You _should_ be afraid of me, Bella."

I frown.

He sighs, almost wearily. "But you never are, are you?"

"What?"

Lonnie is screeching something about acid and burning, but there's nothing wrong with him as far as I can see. Well, physically. I know plenty of shit that's wrong with him mentally, but physically, he seems fine. I notice that's not exactly true. He's bleeding from several places.

"Afraid of me, Bella. You should be, but you're not."

I'm not exactly sure what he's talking about, but I swallow hard and try to understand. "Y-You saved me. Thank you." It isn't enough. It isn't anywhere _near_ enough, but I have to say something!

"No. I didn't."

"But - "

"I tried to save you, Bella. But I wasn't strong enough. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The fuck? "Who... who's Bella?"

Lonnie's screams abruptly cut off, but now I'm screaming. There's a strange sound of rain hitting the metal sides of the building, Lonnie doesn't seem to have a head anymore, and the air is strangely heavy with the taste of copper and rust.

The red-eyed man is in my face, his lips twisting into a fierce snarl. _"Bella_ is _here."_ He points at his eyes, which are wide and holding mine. The red is much, much brighter than when I'd first glimpsed it. "I couldn't save her. And I can't save you."

I start to back away from him. "But - but you did. I'm alive thanks to y-"

"You're _not!"_ he screams, and I clamp my hands over my ears. His voice is so loud it hurts. He lowers his voice and enunciates his next words slowly, like I already should have known them. "Bella. Is. Dead."

"But I'm not Bella!" I whisper frantically.

Just my fucking luck! The guy who saves me is insane, and more terrifying than the men he'd saved me from.

"Yes," he says calmly. "I am terrifying, aren't I? A terrifying monster."

"You're not," I say as I try to think of some way to talk my way out of this. He hasn't harmed me, hasn't touched me at all. Maybe he won't. "Wh-what kind of - of monster... goes around saving people?"

He steps back and cocks his head. "Exactly my point. I couldn't save Bella then, and I can't save you now."

"But you have! You killed them!" I point a trembling finger at the nearest men on the ground. He doesn't glance at them.

"Yes. And you saw me do it."

I try to think why that would matter. Killing in self-defense, or defense of another, isn't the same as murder.

"There is never a good reason to kill," he says.

"I think saving my life is a very good reason for you to have killed those assholes."

"I didn't save your life!"

"I'm not dead! I'm not!" I'm backing away as he's advancing on me. I already know I have no place to go, and even if I did, I've seen how fast he moves.

"Yes!" he hisses. As if to prove just how fast he could be, I'm in his arms before I realize he's moved. "You've seen!"

"I won't tell! I promise!" I babble, not even really sure what or who he's worried about, except that he seems to think I've witnessed something that equals my death.

"It does," he says with a heavy sigh. His arms are strange, hard and cold, but his finger is gentle as it strokes my cheek. "They'll know, Bella. They always know. Humans can't know we exist."

He moves faster than I can see, and I'm being held from behind the way he'd held the fuckers who'd raped me.

"I stopped them from doing what they were doing, and they'll never kill again. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for me."

His breath is cold on my neck, but I only feel it briefly before his lips are pressing along my jaw. The sudden fire is shocking after the ice of his lips, but the pain is quickly overwhelmed by an odd and horrible pulling sensation. Starting in my toes, I feel advancing pins and needles travel up my body like a waking limb, only I think it's death I'm feeling.

The rush of blood fills my ears as my heart struggles. I grow light-headed and dizzy and just before the darkness takes me, I hear a soft voice whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry, Bella. I love you."


End file.
